


Женский волейбол

by IrieErde



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-18
Updated: 2015-05-18
Packaged: 2018-03-31 03:43:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3963112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrieErde/pseuds/IrieErde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>В прошлом году Ойши поспорил с капитаном волейбольного клуба. Женского волейбольного клуба.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Женский волейбол

— Вы ведь ничего не имеете против волейбола, ребята?

Вопрос Ойши был тем более удивительным, что прозвучал в раздевалке теннисного клуба, сразу после тренировки теннисного клуба и обращен был, естественно, к членам этого самого теннисного клуба.

— Ня? — переспросил Кикумару. — Ты сказал «волейбол», Ойши?

— Ну... да. Понимаете, ведь, в отличие от тенниса, волейбол игра довольно простая. С нашей подготовкой мы запросто смогли бы играть в волейбол на уровне школьной команды. Да?

— А о какой именно команде идёт речь? — уточнил Фуджи добрым голосом, который никого не обманул. — Это не просто абстрактный интерес?

Ойши моргнул.

— Абстрактный?

— «Абстракция» означает что-то отвлеченное от реальности, — снисходительно вставил Инуи. — В данном случае Фуджи, очевидно, хочет прояснить, говорил ты в общем или о какой-то конкретной школьной команде. Например, нашей.

— Э... да. — Ойши опустил глаза. — Ну, это была наша школьная команда, с капитаном которой я, вроде как, поспорил.

— Ты поспорил с Такуми? — одновременно переспросили Кикумару, Фуджи и Кавамура. Все в Сейшун гакуэн знали, что нет человека, безобиднее закадычного друга капитана Ямато — капитана Такуми.

— Не совсем.

— Ойши. — Такого долгого вступления не выдержал даже молчаливый Тезука. — Лучше тебе всё рассказать.

— Я учусь в одном классе с Иваки, которая сегодня вдруг сказала, что волейбольный клуб Сейгаку настолько хорош, что остальные клубы можно распустить. Я же не мог так просто сидеть и слушать! Поэтому я сказал, что любой может играть в волейбол, а для тенниса нужны талант и физическая подготовка. — Ойши вздохнул. — Ну, а она, оказывается, капитан волейбольного клуба. Женского.

— Неловко вышло, — согласно улыбнулся Фуджи.

— Вероятность того, что это ещё не всё, — встрял Инуи, — сто процентов.

— Не всё, — подтвердил Ойши. — Она предложила сыграть и, так как на кону стояла честь теннисного клуба, я не смог отказаться. Простите ребята.

Инуи откашлялся и торжественно поправил очки.

— Минимальное количество игроков для того, чтобы провести волейбольный матч, равно шести, что соответствует количеству присутствующих. Вероятность того, что Ойши попросит нас сыграть с ним — сто процентов. Опыт игры в волейбол, согласно моим данным, есть только у Ойши, Кикумару...

— С девчонками играть? — перебил Кикумару. — Скучно же!

— Не стоит недооценивать спортсменов только потому, что они девочки. — Фуджи положил руку на плечо Кикумару. — Ты ведь любишь волейбол? Думаю, сыграть с ними было бы интересно, Эйджи.

— Фуджи! — на лице у Ойши проступило радостное облегчение.

— К сожалению, я сам никогда не пробовал, — добавил Фуджи. — Но возможно, если немного потренироваться всем вместе...

— Я бы тоже мог попытаться, — кивнул Кавамура, смущенно улыбаясь.

— Ребята!! — казалось, что еще немного, и Ойши взорвётся от переполняющих его чувств.

— Польза от нашего участия всё равно стремится к нулю, — великодушно сообщил Инуи. — Если тебе и следует кого-то позвать, так это человека, который в младшей школе был в составе волейбольного клуба и даже дошёл до финала регионального чемпионата.

Инуи взмахнул тетрадью в сторону Тезуки. Все немедленно повернулись туда же.

— Тезука, ты ведь с нами? — спросил Ойши с плохо скрываемой надеждой.

Вице-капитан теннисного клуба в ответ только нахмурился и одернул форменный пиджак.

— Мне кажется, ты рассказал не всё, Ойши, — сказал он. — И в любом случае, у меня нет времени на эти глупости. Тренировка закончилась, незачем толпится в клубной комнате.

С этими словами Тезука поднял портфель и вышел, оставив после себя недоумённую тишину.

— Что это с ним? — первым нарушил молчание Кикумару. — С тех пор, как Тезука узнал, что будет новым капитаном, он стал таким скучным. Серьёзно, он вообще улыбается?

— Но что теперь делать? — Ойши снова пришёл в отчаяние. — Где нам найти шестого человека в команду?

— Вероятность того, что можно уговорить на это одного из двух многообещающих первоклассников, довольно высока, — Инуи зашелестел страницами тетради. — Момоширо Такеши хорошо прыгает, а Кайдо Каору весьма вынослив. Опыт в волейболе у обоих — нулевой. И что самое неудачное, сопернические отношения этих двоих таковы, что если мы позовем только кого-то одного, это значительно ухудшит атмосферу в теннисном клубе.

— Не стоит спешить, — тихо сказал Фуджи. — Может быть, я ещё смогу уговорить Тезуку.

— Да! — Кикумару радостно подпрыгнул. — Если кто и сможет переубедить злого Тезуку, то это наша Фуджико-чан! Взбодрись, Ойши!

— И всё-таки интересно, — продолжил Фуджи, — что имел в виду Тезука, когда сказал, что мы знаем не всё? Каковы условия спора? Что мы должны будем сделать, если проиграем?

— Видите ли, ребята... — Ойши втянул голову в плечи. — Иваки потребовала, чтобы в случае проигрыша мы пришли болеть за них на следующей игре. И надели для этого... ну, вроде как женскую школьную форму... Но мы ведь обязательно выиграем, да?

Время, оставшееся до матча: 17 дней.

План Фуджи по переубеждению Тезуки условно можно было разделить на несколько этапов. Зная Тезуку лучше остальных, он прекрасно понимал, что на повторные просьбы тот снова ответит отказом. Но в том, что другие считали просто упрямством, было гораздо больше желания доказать свою серьезность и опасения показаться неуверенным, чем собственно упрямства. На самом деле Тезука любил помогать другим и редко отказывал без веской причины. На этом и строился план.

— Расскажи мне немного о волейболе, — попросил Фуджи по дороге домой. В последнее время он часто дожидался Тезуку, чтобы пройти часть пути вместе. Тезука никогда не возражал.

— Что именно ты хочешь узнать?

— Можно всё, с самого начала. Что обычно говорят новичкам в волейбольном клубе?

— Очень хорошо, тогда по порядку, с основных правил и регламента, — начал Тезука, чуть замедляя шаг. — Матч в волейболе длится до двадцати пяти очков, и в случае ничьей назначается тай-брейк...

Голос Тезуки, когда он что-то объяснял, всегда становился особенным. Ему действительно нравилось делиться своими знаниями с другими, но, в отличие от Инуи, это не было бесцеремонным вторжением в разговор. Если мнения Тезуки никто не спрашивал, он чаще всего молчал — исключения составляли только случаи, когда возникала, с его точки зрения, настоящая необходимость: как вице-капитана, прилежного ученика или просто ответственного члена клуба. Кикумару называл это «Нотациями Тезуки» и избегал всеми возможными способами, а остальные просто терпели.

Совсем другим Тезука Кунимицу становился, если его просили что-то объяснить, и он мог это сделать. Они шли рядом, иногда останавливаясь, если Тезука особенно увлекался, и Фуджи чувствовал, как на нем сосредоточено все внимание. Это странным образом мешало сосредоточиться ему самому. Он постоянно сбивался на мысли о том, что Тезука в будущем мог бы стать хорошим учителем, или возможно и к лучшему, что многие его побаиваются, иначе уже давно не было бы отбоя от одноклассниц, желающих познакомиться поближе под видом подготовки к занятиям. И ещё, что у объясняющего Тезуки очень приятный голос, такой серьёзный и уверенный, но одновременно слегка мечтательный, как у актёра, читающего слова автора в любимой у Фуджи аудиоверсии «Маленького принца».

— Как думаешь, если бы мы были волейбольный клубом, — не выдержав спросил он, когда пришло время расходиться, — то я бы на какой позиции играл?

Тезука нахмурился и строго ответил:

— Нет смысла думать об этом, потому что мы теннисный клуб. Ты ведь не собираешься переходить?

Эта серьёзная отповедь и не менее серьёзное выражение лица заставило Фуджи рассмеяться и шутливо поинтересоваться, будет ли сам Тезука скучать, если так.

— Не говори глупостей, — посоветовал Тезука в ответ и с достоинством попрощался.

Только дома Фуджи понял, что толком ничего не помнит из объяснений. Конечно, первая часть плана была реализована успешно и он, воспользовавшись совсем крохотной и мало кому известной слабостью капитана, приблизился на шаг к цели. Но при этом, все объяснения Тезуки пропали зря — Фуджи помнил его голос, интонацию, даже жесты, но ничего из правил волейбола.

Со вздохом он достал из-под кровати книгу правил, одолженную у Ойши, и открыл на первой странице.

Время, оставшееся до матча: 14 дней.

— Спасибо, что согласился помочь с этим, Фуджи, — Тезука аккуратно выровнял стопку бумаг и сложил их в папку. — Сам бы я так быстро не справился.

— Не за что. На самом деле я и сам хотел попросить у тебя кое о чём.

Неожиданное желание Рюзаки-сенсей увидеть характеристики всех членов клуба и связанная с этим бумажная работа, которая свалилась на Тезуку, были удачным совпадением. Хватило нескольких слов, чтобы у Ойши внезапно обнаружились срочные дела, и после этого уже ничего не могло помешать выполнению следующего этапа плана Фуджи.

— Я хотел бы попрактиковаться. Не покидаешь мне мяч?

Лицо Тезуки оставалось непроницаемым, но Фуджи отлично знал, что за ним скрывается внутренняя борьба. С одной стороны он наверняка считал, что другие виды спорта только отвлекают внимание от тенниса, но с другой отказать в подобной ситуации человеку, добровольно потратившему время на помощь с бумагами, было бы неблагодарным. Возможно, были и другие обстоятельства, которые Тезука оценивал в данный момент, но, так или иначе, решение вскоре было принято.

— У меня есть час, — предупредил он. — Мяч ты принёс с собой?

Хотя Фуджи мог поздравить себя с успехом в том, что касалось Плана, с волейболом все было не так радужно. За первые пятнадцать минут он ни разу даже не дотронулся до мяча руками, хотя видел его прямо перед собой. Несколько раз ему удавалось отбить мяч грудью, но чаще всего он либо пролетал в нескольких сантиметрах от пальцев Фуджи, либо приземлялся ему на голову.

— Ты стоишь слишком близко, — наконец вынес вердикт Тезука. Его лицо оставалось по-прежнему бесстрастным, в то время как Фуджи больше всего хотелось провалиться сквозь землю. — Волейбольный мяч гораздо больше теннисного и в полёте создаётся иллюзия, которая мешает тебе правильно рассчитать расстояние.

Фуджи почувствовал, как к щекам приливает кровь, и молча сделал шаг назад. Если Тезука настолько плохого мнения, что думает, будто он может перепутать волейбольный мяч с теннисным, нет никакого смысла в оправданиях.

— Ещё два таких же шага, — скомандовал Тезука и Фуджи послушно отступил.

— Все дело в твоём росте, — продолжал он своим обычным тоном, словно не был разочарован и совсем не жалел о потраченном на Фуджи времени. — В волейболе, как и в теннисе, есть игроки, специализирующиеся на игре у сетки и те, кто лучше играет с задней линии. Конечно, по правилам происходит постоянная смена позиций, но специализация всё равно хорошо заметна. С твоим ростом лучше всего рассчитывать на место у задней линии и отбивать мяч, когда он уже снижает скорость и высоту.

— Я попробую, — пообещал Фуджи, без особого энтузиазма.

И к собственному удивлению коснулся рукой следующего мяча. Ну, как рукой — мяч ударился о его правое предплечье и отскочил в сторону, но это уже было значительным прогрессом. Следующие несколько бросков закончились ещё большим успехом — Фуджи смог определить траекторию мяча, рассчитать замах и даже коснуться его обеими руками.

И хотя после каждого броска ему приходилось бежать за мячом, который непредсказуемо отскакивал в сторону, затея Ойши перестала казаться такой уж невыполнимой.

Пока на следующем броске траектория мяча снова не оказалась нечитаемой, и он не приземлился с громким шлепком прямо Фуджи на голову.

Чувствуя себя просто ужасно, Фуджи посмотрел на Тезуку, ожидая увидеть в его глазах презрительное разочарование. Но выражение его лица, хотя и казалось не совсем привычным, всё же было далеким от осуждающего. Фуджи потребовалось несколько секунд, чтобы понять — то, что он видит перед собой — это едва различимая улыбка. Действительно, в последнее время Тезука, который и раньше улыбался только в исключительных случаях, был неизменно серьёзен. Так что могло заставить его потерять концентрацию прямо сейчас?

— Тезука!

— Не будь небрежен, — донеслось в ответ с другой стороны сетки.

Это было настолько неожиданным, что Фуджи даже не расстроила мысль, будто Тезука смеётся над ним. Более того, он понял, что готов ещё и ещё получать мячом по голове, если это означало, что лицо Тезуки будет таким расслабленным.

— Извини, — крикнул Тезука. — Я подаю.

Следующие мячи снова были простыми, по крайней мере, Фуджи мог отбить каждый из них. Тезука подавал очень аккуратно, идеально контролируя скорость, и очень скоро процесс стал почти привычным: мягкий удар при подаче, свист, с которым мяч рассекал воздух, уверенная тяжесть приема. Со временем Тезука начал подавать не только прямо, вынуждая Фуджи быть внимательнее и при необходимости двигаться в сторону, но это тоже не казалось особенно сложным.

Ту самую высокую подачу с непонятной траекторией Фуджи тоже заметил раньше, чем в прошлый раз, но повинуясь какому-то внутреннему голосу, даже не попытался отбить. Вместо этого он просто спрятал руки за спину и зажмурился. Как и ожидалось, мяч приземлился точно ему на макушку. Силы в ударе почти не было.

Открыв глаза, Фуджи немедленно посмотрел на Тезуку и был вознагражден видом ещё более широкой улыбки на лице друга. Тезука смотрел прямо на него, абсолютно не скрывая веселья, и неизвестно почему сам Фуджи почувствовал желание рассмеяться. Несмотря на тяжесть во всем теле, которая была закономерным результатом непривычных для теннисиста позиций и движений, Фуджи показался себе удивительно лёгким. Смех возник глубоко в груди, и он сам не заметил, как задыхаясь согнулся пополам, смаргивая слёзы. Очевидно, со стороны это выглядело странно, потому что Тезука вдруг тоже оказался рядом, напряженно спрашивая все ли в порядке, и не слишком ли сильным был удар.

— Все хорошо, — выдавил Фуджи в перерыве между приступами беззвучного смеха. — Очень смешно!

— Не вижу совершенно ничего смешного в том... — начал Тезука и отчетливо фыркнул прямо посреди фразы. Смешок был коротким, но даже это было беспрецедентным случаем для строгого и всегда собранного Тезуки. Необъяснимое веселье снова поднялось внутри Фуджи, как песчинки поднимаются со дна, когда делаешь шаг в воде, и он опять рассмеялся, задыхаясь и махая руками.

Тезука стоял так близко, что мог бы и сам попасть под одно из этих слабоскоординированных движений, но попыток отступить не делал.

— Знаешь, как это бывает, — попытался объяснить ему Фуджи, когда опять немного успокоился, — вроде бы нет никакой причины, но ты вдруг начинаешь смеяться, как сумасшедший, и совсем не можешь остановиться.

— Мне кажется, — ответил Тезука с улыбкой, которую всё ещё можно было прочитать в голосе, — что сейчас причина как раз была. Снова извини, не следовало подавать так сильно.

Время, оставшееся до матча: 3 дня

— Как ваши дела, мальчики? Готовы к поражению?

— Иваки, Такеда. Уже поздно, мы уходим, пожалуйста не мешайте.

Став вице-капитаном, Тезука завёл привычку оставаться после тренировки, чтобы все проверить и лично закрыть клубную комнату. Сейчас это пришлось очень кстати, потому что Фуджи собирался, наконец, снова поговорить о волейболе, и уже подготовил несколько особенно весомых аргументов: Ойши очень переживает и это может сказаться на его успеваемости; совместная игра поможет укрепить командный дух; они все будут чувствовать себя уверенными в победе, если Тезука будет стоять с ними на поле. И так далее.

Но появление девушек всё испортило. Тезука, который казался спокойным и словно чем-то довольным, мгновенно изменился — даже его голос стал далеким и чужим.

— Ну, не будь таким букой! — рассмеялась Иваки, и Фуджи пришло в голову, что капитан волейбольного клуба ведёт себя как-то слишком уж фамильярно. — Мы уже приготовили одежду для вас, это будет ужасно весело.

— Прошу прощения, — вмешался Фуджи, улыбаясь как можно вежливее, — но мы пока не проиграли.

— Значит, ты тоже попытаешься сыграть в волейбол? О, в таком случае, нам повезло! На тебе женская форма будет смотреться гораздо лучше, да, Хару?

Вторая девушка хихикнула и внимательно осмотрела Фуджи с головы до ног, словно собиралась шить ему платье самостоятельно.

— Не знаю, Канэ, многим хотелось бы увидеть Тезуку-куна в юбке. Это будет очень миленько. К тому же...

— Этого не произойдёт, — перебил Тезука убийственным тоном, — потому что я не собираюсь участвовать в ваших дурацких спорах. Пожалуйста, не стойте на пути, вы нарушаете порядок.

По дороге домой Фуджи не мог перестать думать о случившемся. Он не отказался от Плана, хотя, конечно, поговорить с Тезукой не вышло. Но, если он и чувствовал себя немного виноватым перед Ойши и остальными ребятами, которые на него рассчитывали, гораздо больше, чем уговорить Тезуку играть, ему хотелось разобраться во всём до конца. Возможно, Инуи мог знать что-то о капитане волейбольного клуба и о том, почему она в ссоре с Тезукой. Кроме того — Фуджи немного жалел об этом — можно было всё-таки остаться и попытаться расспросить саму Иваки. Но оба этих варианта казались почему-то неподходящими.

Подумав ещё, Фуджи пришёл к выводу, что хочет узнать обо всем именно от Тезуки.

Сразу после ужина он поднялся в свою комнату, поудобнее устроился на кровати и набрал его номер. Тезука с первого раза трубку не взял, но терпения Фуджи было не занимать, и через несколько минут на том конце всё же раздался слегка раздраженный голос.

— Что-то случилось? — спросил он вместо приветствия. Фуджи с облегчением заметил, что хотя этот тон и был недовольным, но совсем не таким холодным, каким Тезука разговаривал с Иваки.

— Нэ, Тезука, я не могу найти свой английский словарь. Может быть, я случайно положил его в твою сумку?

— Словарь?

Фуджи довольно улыбнулся. Все правильно, Тезука мог ожидать вопросов и был готов стойко на них не отвечать — в таком состоянии сбить его с толку было легче лёгкого.

— Да, мне он срочно нужен, так что я очень переживаю. Действительно переживаю, — повторил Фуджи уже серьёзнее. — Не смогу завтра сосредоточиться на учебе, если не пойму что с ним.

Тезука еле слышно вздохнул.

— Возможно, — сказал он, — через пару дней все уладится.

— Не могу ничего сделать, мне кажется, что если я буду ждать и ничего не предприму, то словарь никогда уже не найдётся.

— Ты мог бы прекрасно обойтись и без него. Фуджи, я думаю...

— Нет! Нет-нет, Тезука, что бы ты там не думал, прекрати! Мне действительно очень нужен... этот словарь. Ты даже не представляешь насколько!

Тезука ничего не ответил и на секунду Фуджи подумал, что слишком далеко зашёл в своей игре со словами. Но пока он думал, что лучше — попросить прощения или бросить трубку и никогда не вспоминать об этом разговоре, Тезука снова тяжело вздохнул и сказал:

— Хорошо. Завтра я принесу тебе словарь.

— Правда?

— Хотел бы я хоть раз тебе соврать. Спокойной ночи, Фуджи. Увидимся на утренней тренировке.

Время, оставшееся до матча: 2 дня

После утренней тренировки Тезука подошёл к Фуджи и протянул ему словарь. Самый обыкновенный словарь, точно такой же, как лежал в сумке у самого Фуджи.

— Это?.. — Фуджи впервые за много месяцев не знал что сказать. Он поднял руку и взял книгу, но Тезука свою сторону не отпустил.

— Это словарь, — сказал он. — Не знаю, зачем я это делаю.

— Не знаешь, зачем даёшь мне словарь?

Фуджи слегка потянул за свой край, но Тезука держал крепко. Фуджи заметил, что между страниц что-то есть, и потянул сильнее.

— Так ты дашь мне его или нет?

— Фуджико, ты идёшь? — крикнул Кикумару откуда-то от двери. — Тебя ждать?

— Не буду тебя задерживать, — Тезука разжал руки. — Удачного дня.

Время, оставшееся до матча: 1 день

Фуджи запер шкафчик и попытался стереть с лица широкую улыбку. Хотя его обычное выражение нельзя было назвать мрачным, но эту улыбку заметили все, кто знал его достаточно хорошо.

— Ты выглядишь очень довольным, Сюске, — сказала Юмико за завтраком. — Случилось что-то хорошее?

— Ты услышал какую-то шутку? Расскажи! — потребовал Кикумару, когда увидел его в школе. — Я тоже хочу развеселиться, а то Ойши уже достал со своим волейболом, ня!

— Я сказала что-то смешное, Фуджи-кун? — спросила учительница. — Будь внимательнее во время урока!

Если Тезука и заметил улыбку во время тренировки, то ничего не сказал. Он вообще будто бы старался оказаться как можно дальше и выглядеть как можно более занятым.

Фуджи попытался пальцами опустить уголки губ вниз. Не хватало ещё, чтобы Тезука подумал, что Фуджи смеётся над ним.

Придя вчера домой, Фуджи аккуратно вытащил словарь из сумки и достал то, что было вложено между страниц. Это оказалась фотография маленького Тезуки, с надписью: «Мицу-тян шлёт поцелуйчик» на обороте. Тезука на фотографии был одет в пышное девчачье платье, а на его кое-как уложенных волосах красовалась золотая корона. Рядом стояли женщина постарше и девочка, в чертах лица которой угадывалось сходство с капитаном Иваки, — лица обеих были злорадно-счастливыми. Сам Тезука смотрел в кадр устало и печально, но почему-то выглядел невыносимо мило. Стоило Фуджи вспомнить это, или то, что Тезука сам дал ему фотографию, как его переполняла необъяснимая радость.

— Фуджи?

Как обычно, Тезука ждал, пока все разойдутся, чтобы закрыть клубные помещения.

— Ты не пошёл домой?

— Я задержался.

— Ойши сказал, что все ушли.

— Я специально задержался. — Фуджи отвернулся от шкафчика и посмотрел на Тезуку, надеясь, что выглядит достаточно серьёзно. — Хотел поговорить с тобой.

— Насчёт... словаря? — Тезука смотрел в сторону и явно чувствовал себя некомфортно. — Иваки раньше жила рядом, и моя мама часто звала её в гости. Ей нравилось, что мы никогда не ссорились.

— Мы бы выиграли, — Фуджи подошёл ближе. — Если бы ты играл с нами, мы бы выиграли, и тебе не пришлось бы ничего делать.

— Я хотел извиниться перед Ойши. — Тезука отвернулся от стены и теперь смотрел в пол. — Он делает это ради всех нас, просто иногда его энтузиазм становится...

— О, да, в этом весь Ойши.

Фуджи сделал шаг вперёд и теперь стоял прямо перед Тезукой. Тот молчал, но затянувшаяся пауза не тяготила Фуджи. Он внимательно, как будто бы в первый раз рассматривал лицо Тезуки: правильные, хотя и немного резкие черты, длинные ресницы. Губы, не привыкшие улыбаться, обветренные после долгой тренировки. Фуджи протянул руку и, почти не осознавая, что делает, прикоснулся кончиком указательного пальца к этим губам. Тезука резко вздохнул, но не пошевелился. По его лицу промелькнула неуловимая тень какого-то чувства. Удивление? Обида? Гнев? Обычно Фуджи замечал и мог расшифровать любую, даже самую незаметную перемену в его настроении, но только не теперь. Все его чувства были сосредоточены на подушечках пальцев, там, где они прикасались к губам Тезуки. Предвкушение чего-то нового и невероятного холодило кожу, словно порыв ветра — Фуджи чувствовал что-то похожее, когда впервые пробовал играть в теннис с закрытыми глазами, ориентируясь только ощущения движения воздуха. Тогда он, сам этого ещё не понимая, впервые вернул мяч, наложив особое вращение, и сделал один из своей любимой тройки ударов. Очевидно, он закрыл глаза и сейчас, потому что мир вокруг внезапно исчез. Фуджи протянулся вперёд и на середине пути его губы встретились с губами Тезуки, сухими и горячими. Хотя этот поцелуй длился всего несколько секунд, и они почти не прикасались друг к другу, все неожиданно стало на свои места.

— Ничего себе, — прошептал он, широко улыбаясь, — я поцеловал тебя, Тезука. Неожиданно, да?!

Но Тезука не выглядел удивленным. Он вообще не был похож на человека, которого только что поцеловали, и который совершенно точно сделал движение навстречу. На какую-то долю секунды в его глазах промелькнуло то странное нечитаемое выражение, которое Фуджи уже видел раньше, но потом всё исчезло, словно захлопнулась тяжёлая железная дверь.

— Здесь нет ничего смешного, — сказал Тезука и отвернулся. — Просто отвратительно.

День игры.

— У меня есть идея, — Инуи помахал тетрадью. — Мы возьмем с собой и Кайдо-куна и Момоширо-куна, но скажем, что один из них — либеро. Таким образом, можно увеличить количество игроков в команде до семи. Как я уже говорил, если позвать только одного из них, то это отрицательно отразится...

— Да-да, мы поняли, — перебил Кикумару. — Всё-таки жалко, что Тезуку не удалось уговорить!

— Может быть, он придёт за нас поболеть, — вставил добрый Кавамура. — Я уверен, что в глубине души он переживает.

— А что должен делать либеро? — спросил Фуджи, прилагая все силы, чтобы выглядеть, как обычно. — На поле он ведь не всё время находится, так?

— Если упростить, то либеро — это игрок, которым усиливают защиту, — начал Инуи. Можно было не сомневаться в том, что он за эти дни выучил правила наизусть. — Допускается замена либеро с любым игроком на задней линии, любое количество раз, но только если мяч вне игры.

— Либеро не может подавать, атаковать или блокировать, — снова вмешался Кикумару. — Скукотища!

— Думаю, мне это как раз подойдёт, — кивнул Фуджи. — Все равно, я играю хуже вас всех, а блокировать не смогу из-за роста.

— Да, но я хочу чтобы ты играл с нами! Почему ты не хочешь?

— Эйджи, я... Конечно, я хочу играть с вами, успокойся. Просто я сегодня не в лучшей форме.

— Если подумать, то ты выглядишь сегодня не так, как обычно, — объявил Инуи. — И если это связано с какой-то болезнью, то следует сначала обратиться в медпункт.

Ойши, который до этого не участвовал в разговоре, немедленно всполошился.

— Ты заболел, Фуджи? Пожалуйста, не скрывай ничего. Это грипп? Краснуха? Ветрянка?

— Ерунда, просто плохо спал ночью. Не хочу тянуть вас назад, и кроме того, если я буду либеро, это уравняет позиции Момоширо-куна и Кайдо-куна в команде. Но, конечно, последнее слово за капитаном. Что скажешь, Ойши?

— А? Я капитан?

— Ну, а кто же ещё? — Кикумару похлопал своего партнёра по парным по спине. — Ты будешь отличным капитаном, Ойши!

— Тогда... я думаю, что Фуджи прав, наверное. Очень часто либеро становится самый невысокий игрок... Я хочу сказать...

— Ойши, соберись!

— ДА! Победим, ребята!!

Позже, когда Фуджи вспоминал этот день, то едва сдерживал желание закрыть лицо ладонью. Все, что могло пойти не так — пошло не так. Если Инуи предполагал, что взять с собой только Момоширо или только Кайдо — плохая идея, он явно не знал, что будет, если выпустить на поле одновременно их обоих. Попытка заменить одного из них либеро тоже закончилась провалом — в своём тогдашнем состоянии Фуджи забыл даже то, что успел запомнить за прошедшие две недели.

Пока он стоял за пределами поля, то думал только о том, что никогда теперь не сможет нормально поговорить с Тезукой и объяснить. Ситуация напоминала ссору с Ютой, после которой он пообещал себе больше никогда не говорить, не подумав, первое что приходит на ум. Точно также, как и Юта, Тезука ушёл, не оборачиваясь. Точно так же, как и Юта, Тезука не захочет даже смотреть в его сторону.

На площадке Фуджи наоборот казалось, что всё не так плохо и может быть сейчас Тезука придёт поболеть за них, а после этого выпадет шанс поговорить и объяснить, что Фуджи совсем не над ним смеялся. Он улыбался, потому что наконец-то понял, чего ему не хватало, потому что был счастлив.

При этом, постоянно оглядываясь вокруг и ожидая, что Тезука может подойти с любой стороны, Фуджи пропускал мячи один за другим. Естественно проиграли они с разгромным счётом. Женский волейбольный клуб ликовал, а в сторону поверженного Ойши было жалко даже смотреть.

После игры. Расплата.

— Это ужасно, ня! Какой позор, что мы должны выходить так на улицу!! Если кто-то из знакомых меня увидит, я просто умру!

Все участники проигранного матча отнеслись к женской школьной форме по-разному.

Инуи, не обращая внимания ни на что вокруг, писал в тетради, время от времени приговаривая: «Какая интересная информация!»

Ойши нервно теребил зеленую юбку и постоянно извинялся.

Така-сан вообще забыл обо всём, пытаясь снова разнять Момо и Кайдо, которые, в свою очередь, пытались обозвать друг друга как можно обиднее.

Кикумару ныл не переставая.

— Не думаю, что это настолько ужасно, — наконец не выдержал Фуджи. — Девочки ходят в таком каждый день.

— Но... но... — Кикумару возмущенно надулся. — Парни не должны носить платья!

— Извините меня, я виноват перед всеми, извините, — снова повторил Ойши.

— И что в этом особенного? Ты расстроен из-за проигрыша, Эйджи, и раз уж на то пошло, то мы проиграли из-за меня...

— Во всем виноват Гадюка! — внёс свою лепту Момоширо.

— Ах ты ублюдок, это ты не мог принять ни одного мяча!

— Извините меня все, я не должен был втягивать вас в это!

— Послушайте! — Фуджи попытался перекричать остальных. — Ребята, просто представьте, что это они проиграли и должны прийти болеть за нас в мужских формах. Что тут было бы странного? Да никто даже вслед бы не посмотрел. Но мы сами, когда говорим, что это смешно и ужасно, делаем себя смешными или ужасными.

Есть вещи гораздо хуже, хотелось добавить ему. Например, возвращаться домой и не видеть ботинок Юты в прихожей. Или понимать, что на тренировке Тезука специально не смотрит в его сторону.

— Отличная речь. Либеро из тебя ужасный, но говоришь хорошо.

Увлекшись спором, теннисный клуб пропустил появление тех, кто и был причиной всех обсуждаемых событий.

Члены волейбольного клуба, под предводительством улыбающейся Иваки, выглядели готовыми к бою. Глядя на то, как девушки перебрасывают мяч или решительно разминают руки, можно было сказать, что противникам Сейгаку в четвертьфинале придётся нелегко.

Но, стоило теннисистам повернуться в их сторону, они мгновенно забыли о предстоящей игре — даже Момо с Кайдо прекратили препираться. Ведь рядом с Иваки стоял Тезука. В женской школьной форме.

— Тезука, ты пришёл! — от вопля Ойши заложило уши у всех, кто стоял с ним рядом. — Ты не бросил нас!

Фуджи, который смотрел во все глаза, заметил, как Тезука коротко глянул в сторону капитана волейбольной команды, а потом сделал шаг вперёд.

— Простите меня, ребята, — сказал он. — И особенно ты, Ойши. Я вас подвёл.

— Но ты не должен наказывать себя вместе с нами, — возразил Кикумару. — Мы не злились. Ну, не очень.

— Фуджи прав, формы никакое не наказание. — Тезука впервые за несколько дней посмотрел прямо на Фуджи, и этого было пока достаточно. — Мы сейчас должны поддержать не наших одноклассниц, и не девочек, заставивших нас против воли влезть в их платья, а спортсменов, которые принесут победу Сейгаку. Они прошли долгий путь, чтобы оказаться в четвертьфинале, и если наша поддержка хоть немного поможет, мы тоже должны постараться!

Когда он так говорил, то не было слышно больше ничего, даже смешков или комментариев начинающих собираться зрителей, и чувствовалось, что Ямато-бучо не ошибся с выбором. Тезука рано или поздно может стать тем капитаном, который приведет теннисный клуб Сейгаку на Национальный чемпионат.

И было ещё кое-что. Остальные члены команды заняли свои позиции, оттесняя в сторону радостно переговаривающихся зрителей и болельщиков команды-противника, а Фуджи занял своё привычное место рядом с Тезукой. А если он и стал чуть ближе, чем обычно, то это только потому, что необычная группа поддержки уже привлекла к себе внимание и вокруг собралась небольшая толпа.

Над волейбольной площадкой стоял гул голосов, но Фуджи никогда бы не пропустил следующих слов Тезуки, даже если сказаны они были едва слышно:

— Я понял, что ты тогда не смеялся.

Возможно, стоило согласиться и промолчать, выбрать более подходящее время, но Фуджи никогда не умел ждать.

— Я смеялся, просто не над тобой, — быстро прошептал он. — Тезука, ты должен знать, что я за человек — когда я по-настоящему счастлив, то смеюсь. И когда мне нравится кто-то, я веду себя с ним просто ужасно.

— Фуджи...

— И сейчас я больше всего на свете хочу научиться фотографировать, чтобы снимать тебя в самые секретные и самые смущающие моменты.

— Тогда мне не стоит терять бдительности.

— СЭЙГАКУ! ФАЙТ-О! — закричал Ойши, и остальные — члены теннисного клуба, болельщики, зрители дружно подхватили. — ФАЙТ-О! ФАЙТ-О! ФАЙТ-О!


End file.
